


For Jake

by nerdyxxluvxx121



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyxxluvxx121/pseuds/nerdyxxluvxx121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing to start the game, Jake overhears Dirk and Jane discussing their love and pity for him. In anger, he jumps into the game. The others jump in soon after, only to discover some sort of trap. Jake has managed to avoid it, but for how long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Jake

                 _The idea of me being in love with Jake was quite simply preposterous. I mean, we were just close friends, right? Closer than Roxy and I, that’s for sure. Because every time I think about him, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach. That’s just the sign of a close friendship, right?_

_Who am I kidding? Not even I, the girl who’s been grounded since the day she was born, am that dense. I know what I feel is a deep affection for Mr. English, but there’s nothing I can do. I tried confessing to him once before, and all I did was make a fool out of myself and insist that we were nothing more than great friends._

_Having this little crush on him is also sort of weird. Even though the two of us have been talking since God knows when, we’ve never met face to face due to the fact of how far apart we are. But the thing is, that hasn’t stopped me from caring about him._

_Maybe that’s why I’m so worried about starting this game thing. I mean sure, I’ve seemed eager and excited to start, but in reality, I just want to protect Jake. Knowing that knuckle head, he’d probably get himself neck deep into some trouble, and he can’t keep expecting to charm his way out of it, like he’s done with most other situations. With his double pistol and a wink, he thinks he’s invincible._

_In reality, that boy is the biggest teddy bear I’ve ever met. He wants to make all of his friends happy and he’s even considered changing his sexuality just to please Dirk. I guess that’s why he was worried about me liking him. What sort of gentlemen would he be if he had to let one of his admirers down? I couldn’t do that to Jake, of course. So I insisted everything he had heard was a silly rumor and we were just amazing friends. But why don’t I feel so amazing?_

                All of these thoughts have been floating around in my head while I cleaned up my room, which had been messed up after a small explosion of my computer due to Roxy a few days prior. I looked around at all the old memories and sighed. I knew this place would be gone soon and I’d be hurtling through this game and trying my best to win. The four of us have been on edge for a while now, and known of us were brave enough to admit why.

                Looking up at the hole in my ceiling, I felt myself starting to speak. “We all know we’re going to die. We’re going to die and we can’t save ourselves. God damn it, we’re just kids! We’re just fifteen year old kids. How are we supposed to win this stupid game by ourselves?”

                “Well well, someone seems a little angry. What’s on your mind, little Batterwitch?” Strider’s deep voice interrupted my rant and caused me to jump slightly. I had forgotten he could hear everything I said and see everything I did. I wasn’t sure if I could get used to it.

                “Strider, you scared the batter out of me!” I exclaimed, crossing my arms. “But I’m not sure… I guess I’m just upset about this silly game. I mean, I’m excited to start in a sense. But I’m more worried about-“ I cut myself off. Dirk was also infatuated with Jake, and even just talking about him made me feel uncomfortable and turn red. I didn’t want Strider to see me weak.

                His deep chuckle sent shivers up my spine. It was so grown up and serious, but that was just who Dirk was, except when confronted with his ponies. That stuff was serious business in his eyes. “You’re worried about Jake aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes. We’re all worried about him, Jane. He’s going to get himself knee-deep in some shit.”

                I couldn’t help but smile, despite the tears forming in my eyes. I wasn’t sure when they had gotten there, but here they were, fresh in my eyes. They weren’t really sad tears, but it was because Dirk saw right through me. “He just thinks he’s so invincible, Dirk. He’s so breakable and vulnerable…”

                “You really do love him, don’t you?” This sudden question caused my face to turn red. Not even red, but fuchsia.

                “Strider, that’s not really something I-“ I started to say, but he interrupted.

                “Shit Jane, I’m not as dense as he is. I can tell you like him, maybe even love him. I didn’t mean to step in on your territory. You can have him.”

                Suddenly, another voice joined in. A voice I hadn’t been hoping to hear. “Territory? Why, Strider, I’m not some piece of land that you can claim!” It was Jake English. It seems that while I had been scared by Dirk, I must have accidentally redialed Jake on my phone, and he could hear every single word we were saying.  “And Miss Crocker! I had always thought better of you, never one to talk about friends like that!”

                “Jake, I’m sorry! I-“

                “And to top it all off, you lied about your feelings!” At this point, Jake’s usually peppy voice started to crack. “To think I might have liked you back, maybe even loved you.” I felt a small lump in my throat as I listened to Jake trying to keep himself composed. He whispered, “Fuck,” before hanging up on us. The dial tone was the only sound for a minute as I realized what happened.

                Jake had heard Dirk talking about my love for him. But he also heard the part where I called him weak. With a small sniffle, tears ran down my cheek as I hung up the phone.

                Finally, Dirk spoke. “Looks like we’ve fucked things up again; I had really hoped we weren’t making a habit out of this.” I didn’t answer him, but I instead wiped the tears from my eyes, shaking my head. “Look Jane, I know he probably sounded pissed off, but this is Jake we’re talking about. He’ll forgive you in no time; don’t worry your pretty little head.”

                I sighed, knowing he was right. As I turned to go pick up some fallen debris, my phone rang. I picked it up after the third ring with an innocent, “Hello!”

                “Jan, Janey, Jane,” said another voice frantically on the other end. It was my friend Roxy. “We have a problem. Jack, I mean Jake entered the game already. He somehow hacked into my computer and like, entered first.”

                My eyes widened in shock. “You mean he’s in the game already? Darn, that boy works fast!” I exclaimed. “Look, we can’t waste any time. Dirk will be your server player, and I’ll be Dirk’s. Hopefully Jake will still be willing to be mine. What an idiot, he wasn’t ready!” I hung up quickly and bustled across the house to start preparing. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this, but I was going to make myself ready. For Jake.


End file.
